Ed-n-Seek
"Ed-n-Seek" is the 10th episode of Season 1 and the 10th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds find out that the Kids are playing hide and seek, so they ask them if they can play. After a while, the kids allow this under certain conditions. The Eds then try to do everything they can in order to make sure they can win. Plot The Eds are searching the chairs of Ed's living room, but soon get distracted when Ed finds his old copy of Slug-u-La magazine. Things get stranger when Jonny and Plank come in and begin to search the room. Soon enough, Jonny receives a message from his best pal and shakes a vase. Out of the vase topples Sarah, who angrily stomps out of the room, Jonny following. Interest piqued, the Eds go outside to find out what's going on. Outside, however, the picture is no clearer, as the kids are running around, seemingly at random. Things take a turn for the strange when Rolf shoves his head into the ground and, when Eddy asks what he's up to, says that he is invisible. After seeing not only this but also Kevin riding his bike into a hollow tree and Jonny and Plank pretending to be fenceposts, the Eds are understandably confused. They then hear Sarah call out "Ready or not, here I come!" Understanding is instant, as they recognize the game as hide-and-seek. They then begin to pester Sarah to allow them to play. Sarah is unwilling to do so, saying that they're in the middle of a game, so Ed finds all the kids and then asks to play. Fed up, the kids huddle together and come to a decision: the Eds can play. There's a catch, though; they have to be It. The first try is a magnificent failure, as the kids all rush to the "home base" tree as soon as the Eds look away from it. The Eds are still it, but they have learned from this past attempt, and prove it by uprooting the tree and taking it with them in a wagon. They can't find anyone, however, and Eddy becomes fed up with this. Edd then comes up with an idea, and the trio move to Ed's garage. Edd does some work and then comes out with his new invention, Body Heat Seeking Goggles. Eddy tries them on, and is surprised that they work. Ed then asks for a turn, and upon receiving it, grins, saying that this is how the monster in "The Brainless Cyclops" found his victims. "It" then heads out and swiftly captures the kids. The Eds have almost won when they realize they're short one. The missing boy is Jimmy. They look around and see him sprinting for home base, which they have carelessly left behind. Ed gives chase, and Jimmy tries to work his lead for all it's worth. Unfortunately for him, Ed is faster, and manages to capture him just short of the base. The Eds then cheer and run off to hide. To this purpose, Edd has constructed another useful invention: a supply-filled fake bush. Soon enough, though, things go wrong, as the Eds begin a food fight and accidentally destroy their hideout just as Jimmy finishes his countdown and starts looking. They then desperately try to find someplace to hide, only to find that all the good places (and some bad ones) are taken. Eventually they run into Eddy's house, which happens to be the first place Jimmy checks. The Eds are very inventive with their hiding spots, with Eddy choosing a painting, Edd a fish tank, and Ed a cartoon. Once he leaves the room they're in, however, they realize they have to make a run for it and escape the house. They run for home base and manage to make it; however, they're so pumped full of adrenaline that they hit the base way too hard and send the wagon downhill. The wagon and the tree in it hit a grove of trees, and the Eds end up buried beneath them. This is not all for their punishment, however, as Ed repeatedly rises up to make various pronouncements about how they won–each time dropping the tree on his friends. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': annoyed "Tell me, Ed. What's it like having buttered toast for a brain?" sits on him and Edd ignores Eddy and looks at Ed's magazine with him "ED!" ---- *'Ed': goodies as fast as he can inside their food-filled bush-bunker hideout "We could stay here forever!" Edd: & fretting as per usual "At the rate of your consumption, it may only be minutes." Ed: "Pop?" Edd: "Yes, please." sprays Edd with a soda can Eddy: "Good one, Ed!" and Ed laugh as Edd shakes the soda can and sprays Eddy "Oh, a smart guy?" Edd: "Only when you're around, Eddy." both shake the cans... Ed: "Pass the nuts." unintentionally spray Ed; after the fizz dissipates Ed is shown holding up three cans Eddy: "Okay, big guy." Edd: uneasy "Oh, my." Edd & Eddy: as Ed shakes all three soda cans "No, Ed!" ---- *'Jimmy': counting "81, 82, 83--" Eddy: quickly from behind him while carrying snacks and messes up his counting "24, 25, 26!" Jimmy: "27, 28, 29…" ---- *'Rolf': his head into the dirt like an ostrich and muffled talking in the dirt "I cannot hear you, I am invisible! Goodbye, I have gone to the market!" ---- *'Eddy': "Hey, Kevin!" Kevin: "Huh? Get off, dork!" Trivia *The Kanker Sisters make a small brief appearance in this episode, hiding in a trash can. Lee only had one short speaking line. *Eddy was right about Ed having toast for a brain; it was revealed in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed". *This episode references A.K.A. Cartoon in the caption after Ed pops out of his hiding place inside the television. *'Rolf's customs in this episode:' It is rather typical to eat grass. When playing hide n' seek, he acts like an ostrich. *Vintage Cartoon Ed was seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show, when Ed was zapped with the electric gum gag. *The Body Heat Seeking Goggles are seen again in "In Like Ed". *All the characters appeared, but May and Marie do not speak. *Ed's Slug-U-La magazine would reappear in "Ready, Set... Ed!". *Plank's mother is mentioned in this episode, where Ed yells out that Plank's mother is calling, and then he pops out of a bush. *'Everyone's hiding place:' **Sarah - In a shed; in a vase (Plank's turn) **Jonny - In a bush; in the fence **Kevin - In a drainage pipe; in a tree **Rolf - In a lawnmower; underground using his head **Nazz and Jimmy's hiding places were off-screen. **The Eds' hiding place – a fake bush-bunker hideout; later Eddy's House. ***Eddy was hiding in a painting. ***Edd was hiding in a fish tank. ***Ed was hiding in The Glippo Show, a TV program. *After the Eds found Jimmy and when they're running to hiding spot, the Body Heat Seeking Goggles that Ed was wearing disappeared, but they were probably put away since the Eds did not need to use them since they can hide now. *After Ed found his Slug-U-La magazine and jumps on the couch, Edd sits down and is shown taller than Ed. In the next couple of scenes, Ed is now taller than Edd. *Although Eddy says the other kids are now it after tagging Jimmy, the latter is the only one of the kids that was it since he was the only one shown counting and later trying to find the Eds. *When Eddy does his impression of an old lady, the sidewalk is to the right of him, But in the next shot, the sidewalk is to the left of him, despite not turning around. *There are no scams created in this episode. *In the scene where Edd sprays Eddy with pop, if you look closely at the next scene Eddy is actually covered in water. Unless it was some of the pop's fizz. *The shed that Sarah was hiding in was the same shed that was used as the location for the 'Ed the Great' show in "Over Your Ed". Gallery Image:Ed_n_seek_053_0002.jpg|Ed's hiding spot in "The Glippo Show." Classic Ed.png|Ed in "The Glippo! Show." Home free wagon.jpg|The Eds with the Home Tree Goggles.jpg|The Body Heat Seeking Goggles Ed's scary face.jpg|AHHHHHH!!!!!!! The Bush.jpg|The Ed's fake bush hideout. Ed n seek 1.png|"I didn't know YOU were playing!!" Bush bunker.png|The inside of the bush hideout. HAHAHA AKA.jpg|The "Ha Ha Ha!" background in The Glippo! Show 500px-Ed Edd n' Eddy Ed n Seek.jpg|"Home free!" Video Video starts at 1:00. eSRNQNkvU_E See Also *Body Heat Seeking Goggles *Fake Bush-Bunker Hideout *Hide n Seek Wagon